Mind over Love or Love over Mind
by OrangeFoxx
Summary: A Bounty is out for a woman who Brainwashes people and she 'possibly' committed a murder. FayeXSpike; Original Character(s) will be Introduced. Rated T for Bad language and Mild torture.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Faye's POV -**

_You could hear the rain pounding on the Bebop. You would think by now, I would be use to hanging around these guys. Naturally, I'm a loner. I do things my way and that will never change. But... The day that Spike came up to my Poker table at the Casino things changed, and fast. Once the two lunkheads learned their was a Bounty out for my arrest, they became very persistant in catching me. 6 million Woolong... Can you believe that's all?! Personally, I'm worth so much more. But, money is money to them. Don't get me wrong, I think the same way but I know they were missing some zero's. Anyway, long story short I ended up becomeing a Bounty Hunter. In the beginning I did it just for the money, but now I'm starting to wonder if that has changed._

I could hear Jet yelling from the kitchen, "Dinner's ready!"

I got up from my bed and pressed the button on the wall. The door slid open and I walked to where I found Edward passed out infront of her computer. I nudged her with my foot.

"Wake up Ed, foods ready".

Once those words came out of my mouth, she jumped up quicker than usually.

"Faye, Faye!" she said with that dumb smile on her face.

I smirked and rolled my eyes as I walked away.

I could hear Ed behind me chanting "Food, food, food".

I sat down on the couch and lit a cigarette. Jet came in with two bowls in his hand and that apron he always wears when he's cooking.

"You look like a housewife" I said blowing smoke into the air.

He set the bowls down and just gave me a dirty look. I looked into the bowl and saw that once again we were having soup.

"Is there really nothing else to eat?!" I said with a pout on my face.

"Don't like it, don't eat it" Jet replied as he went to fill Ein's bowl.

I slumped into the couch, looking over to see Edward devouring the same meal we had been eating for the past month.

"What are we having?" I heard Spike ask, after entering the room.

"What do you think?"

He sat down on the couch, put out his cigarette and picked up the spoon. His facial expression changed once he saw what was inside the bowl. He threw his head back and sighed. Jet walked back in with his bowl, sat down and started eating.

"How much longer are we going to have to eat soup?" Spike asked glaring a Jet.

"Until we have money to buy something better" Jet replied spooning soup into his mouth.

I took the remote off the table and flipped through the channels. I stopped when I saw 'Big Shot' was on.

"Today we have a Bounty worth 12 million Woolong" Punch said looking into the camera.

"Oh my, that sure is allot of money! It says here that it's for a woman named 'Stella Raynie' Judy replied reading off the paper. "She's been on the run for 5 years and no one has caught her yet, she's charged with theft and possible murder!"

I rolled my eyes "How could it be 'possible murder' you either killed someone or you didn't?!"

I looked over to see Spike was finally eating. With every bite he took he made a disgusted face until he finally pushed the bowl aside and lit another cigarette. I found myself staring a Spike's features. Wether he was watching TV or having a conversation with someone he always had the same facial expression. It was subtle and rarely came with a smile. He is very stern when it comes to catching a Bounty, but when he did show off a slight smile it was very sincere. His eyes are different. I can never tell what he is thinking when I do get a chance to see them. When he told me about his eyes I wasn't sure what to think. All I know is that whenever I do look at them, they tell a different story. Spike finally realized I was gazing at him longer than usual.

"What?" he said waving his hand in my face, giving me a weird look.

I smirked "Oh, nothing" I replied lighting a cigarette.

Jet was on the computer, while Ed had fallen asleep again ontop of Ein. I kinda felt sorry for the mutt when I saw the squished look on his face.

"Hey, listen to this" Jet said pulling up a website. "This woman Stella, brainwashes people and cons them out of money, jobs and even makes them forget memories"

Spike rests his chin in his hand and blows smoke in the air "Isn't brainwashing the same thing as hypnotism?"

"Not quite" Jet replies typing. "Hypnosis is used to control a persons mind and actions. Once you're done controling that person you can either say a word or snap your fingers and that person will resume back to normal, but have no recollection on what they have done. Were as in brainwashing, it takes longer to complete and messes with peoples emotions and thoughts and makes it harder for them to return to themselves. In simpler terms, Hypnosis is physical and Brainwashing is mental."

I dropped the ash from my cigarette and put it out in the ash tray. I got up and started for the door.

Jet looked up from the computer and saw me leaving "Where are you going?"

"Out"

"You're not going to eat?" Spike asked.

"Help yourselves" I reply.

As soon as I press the button on the wall, Ed shoots up and lunges for the bowl. She doesn't even bother using a spoon, she just sticks her head in there like a dog. I climb into the Red Tail and fly off for Callisto.

_I don't think I'll ever understand why I stayed here for this long with these guys. In my mind, I still think it's because of the money, but I may be wrong. All I know is... WHY IN THE HELL IS THAT WOMAN WORTH 12 MILLION WOOLONG?!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Spike's POV -**

_I watched Faye as she walked out the door. I never know what that woman is thinking. She's always leaving and doesn't come back for days. The only time she returns is when we've caught a bounty and she comes to take her share. I do most of the work. I come back beaten and bruised, while she sits on the couch grinning and counting her money. When I saw her that day at the Casino, I thought she was a chump. But, she proved me wrong in the end. After that she joined Jet and I on the Bebop. I started to realize quickly that she was a 'woman with an attitude'. One of the three things I hate! Ein had been with us for a few days before Faye came along. Then the last thing showed up, Edward. I don't know why I'm still here? I'm good at what I do, I could leave at anytime. I think part of me stays, because I don't want to leave Jet with those three. But, I defiantly stay because the money is good! I could be out there looking for Julia, but I always turn up empty handed. I haven't given up on her, but I have some things to figure out while I'm still on the Bebop._

"So what does this woman look like?"

"Says here she's brunette, 5'6 but doesn't give an age" Jet says showing me the picture on the screen.

"Looks young, just the way you like'em" I reply lighting a cigarette and taking a long drag.

Jet's silent. I can tell by his face that what I said reminded him of Mai-Fa, the young feng shui girl he helped in finding her father. I chuckled and stood up blowing a cloud of smoke into the air.

"So what's the plan?"

"Not sure yet" Jet replies, typing "Gonna try and find some leads on her"

"You do your research, while I do mine" I say heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jet asks.

"To sleep"

I get halfway through the sliding door when Jet throws something at my head.

"Hey?!" I spin around glaring at him.

"Take that picture of her and show it around to people on Callisto, see if anyone knows anything about her"

I bend over and uncrumple the piece of paper revealing her picture.

"Stella Raynie, huh?" I put the picture in my pocket and head for the Swordfish II.

_Knowing Faye, she's probably at the bar wasting all her money. Jet says that her and I are pretty similar, I don't really see it but I could be wrong. There's always been this attraction between her and I. I mean, I flirt at times but it's not like she doesn't either. She's very different from Julia, but she seems like the kind of girl that could kick my ass. _

I walk around Callisto showing the picture to everyone on the streets. No leads so far. Everyone either nods their heads or just ignores the question and passes by. I pull a cigarette out of my pocket and light it, breathing in heavily. I put my hands in my pockets and start pacing down the long alleyway. I hear a faint tapping of shoes behind me. I spin around and pull out my Jericho, aiming for the persons head.

"Whoa, chill out man" a guy says, putting his hands up "I heard you were asking around for information on Stella?"

I cock my head to the side, still pointing my gun at him. "Yeah?"

"Well I know some stuff that maybe of use to you"

I lower my gun. "What do'ya know?"

He puts his hands down. "I've seen her around here, was a long time ago though, likes to go down to the bar"

"Anything else?"

"Pretty woman" he replies "Looks young too"

I smirk, drop my cigarette and step on it. "So, is that all?"

"Last thing I heard was she flew off to Earth"

"Well, thanks" I say, slowly walking past him and raising my hand slightly to wave.

_Not really too much info, but I'll take whatever I can get. I walk to the bar and open the door. Seems like a slow night. A man in a suit is playing the saxaphone, swaying back and forth to the rhythm. Only a few people sitting at the stools and I spot a fimilar face guzzling her drink. I walk towards her and notice another woman is sitting beside her. As I get closer I start to wonder... Is that Julia?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Faye's POV -**

I slowly lowered the Red Tail, landing on Callisto. I jumped out and started towards the bar.

_This is a weekly thing for me, when there's no good food on the Bebop, I just waste all my money on booze. Returning to this bar reminded me of Mr. Saxaphone. When I saw him that day playing, he looked handsome and just so peaceful as his fingers moved with ease over his instrument. That is until, I ambushed him in the shower of his apartment, not knowing what I was going to witness on the other side of the curtian. Man or woman, he was a damn good Saxaphone player! That's also the day Spike went looking for Julia, but ended up only confronting Vicious. I worry about Spike more than I should. I know he can hold his own, but I always get that scared feeling he might not come back. I'm not jealous of Julia, I'm just envious that he would keep looking for her after all this time. He's never come looking for me when I'm gone. Maybe one day, I might cross his mind. My feelings towards Spike are much different than his and I'm okay with that. Just being able to see him or even arguing is good enough for me. One day, I'll build up the courage and tell him how I feel. I just hope it's not anytime soon._

I push the bar door open as the smooth sound of Jazz flows through my ears. As I'm walking to my usual corner bar stool, I notice a woman with long blonde hair getting pestered by an old drunkin' man. The first thought that came to my mind was Julia. If it was indeed her, I wasn't sure what to say. I sat down and glanced over to see if it was really her.

"Come on honey, lets get out of here and find somewhere we can be alone" the old drunk says holding his glass towards her.

She merely ignored him and spun her drink around in her glass. The Bartender walked up cleaning a glass with a hand towel.

"What'll it be" he asked, looking at me.

"Whiskey on the rocks"

He takes the glass he just cleaned, fills it halfway, then sets in down infront of me. I take a sip and look over again as the old man is still persistant in taking the blonde home with him.

"So what do'ya say" he says, laying his hand down on her arm.

She sets her glass down and pushes his hand off. "Not a chance in hell"

Her voice sounded nothing like Julia's and I start to get a sense of relief.

The drunkin' man rasies his eyebrows. "Playing hard to get"

I roll my eyes. "Don't you know, no means no old man"

He looks over and gives me an evil look. "Jealousy is such a bad trait, my dear"

I smirk and sip my drink. "I pity you old man, trying to pick up a woman like her, when you don't even look like you can still get it up."

He snarls and gets up walking off. The woman starts to chuckle and looks over to me.

"I don't know how to thank you" she says, giving off a slight smile.

She was a young pretty woman, nothing like Julia but still pretty. Her eyes were a dark black with a hint of gray around her pupil and she had a beauty mark on the bottom corner of her right eye.

"No need, but you can buy me another' I reply, shaking my empty glass.

She smirks and waves to the Bartender. "Whatever she's having is on me"

The Bartender refills our drinks and we both sip.

"You don't seem to be from around here" I say.

"I'm not, I'm from Earth" she replies, poking at the ice in her glass. "Haven't seen you around much either"

"I'm a drifter"

"So, what's your name 'Drifter'? she asks, finishing off the last bit of her drink.

"Faye, what about you 'Miss Earth'?"

"Laynia"

_I sip my drink and we conversate for awhile. She tells me that she's been on Callisto for months looking for her mother. I ask about her father and she replies that she never had one. He died when she was young, so she doesn't remember him. She said after leaving Earth, she met a man and fell inlove with him. She only described him as a 'Samurai that rode a horse'. Thinking back, I remember someone who rode a horse, but he wasn't a Samurai. I didn't think much of it, the odds of it being the person I was thinking of was slim to none. As she was still speaking, I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Spike had walked in. He was slowly making his way towards us. I noticed the look on his face was the same look I gave when I first walked in. He was only thinking of one person at that moment and I knew I wouldn't be the one crossing his mind anytime soon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Spike's POV -**

_I could feel my heart beating rapidly as I approached her. If it was Julia, how would she react when turning around and seeing me. I wanted this woman to be Julia. I wanted to see her spin around and be the woman I was inlove with. I had been searching for her for all this time and this could be the moment that I had been waiting for. My heart was ecstatic, but my mind was furious! I had many questions to ask her. Why did she not meet me at the Graveyard? Why did she betray me? Why had she not come looking for me? My happiness quicky turned to anger and all I wanted to do was just grab her by the arms and shake her! _

I stopped infront of her and reached out to grab her arm. Faye had already noticed me and was staring blankly. I had barely brushed against her arm when the blonde noticed Faye's eye contact wasn't on her anymore and she turned around quickly. I froze when I saw her face.

"Can I help you?" she said, looking straight into my eyes.

I lowered my arm to my side and pushed my hands deep into my pockets. She wasn't Julia. I had gotten my hopes up once again. When I saw her blonde hair, my mind went crazy. I knew it was too good to be true.

"It's alright, I know him" Faye said, lighting a cigarette. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a lead on the Bounty and it led me here"

"I see" Faye replied, taking a long drag.

I glanced over at the blonde. She haden't taken her eyes off of me. Her dark eyes seemed to pierce through my body. She wasn't an ugly woman, but the only blonde I loved was no where to be found.

"Well, I'm Laynia" the woman said, holding out her hand.

I pulled my hand out of my pocket and lightly gripped hers. "Spike"

Her hand was cold from holding onto her glass. They were soft and she had a firm grip for a woman. When she let go, I felt as if I had touched Julia again. She didn't resemble her at all, but the touch of her hand sent a shock down my arm.

"I guess we better be going" Faye said, getting up from her stool.

"You both live together?" Laynia asked.

Faye chuckled. "Something like that" she replied, before walking off.

The woman gave a slight smile and waved. "It was nice to meet you Bounty Hunter" she said looking at me.

I gave her a slight wave and turned around, exiting through the door. Faye was already outside leaning up against the wall. I walked past her, digging in my pocket for a cigarette. I took out my lighter and lit it, breathing in heavily.

"So, what was that expression on your face when you walked in?" Faye asked, walking beside me.

"What expression?" I replied, blowing a cloud of smoke into the cold air.

"You know, Julia...?"

"What does she have to do with anything?" I replied, trying to play off what she had said.

She smirked as a cold wind blew through. "Wether you want to admitt it or not, you thought she was her"

I looked over at her with the cigarette hanging out of my mouth. "So, what if I did?"

She closed up her jacket, looking back at me. " I don't blame you, I thought the same thing"

It was silent after that. We didn't speak again till we had made it to were the Red Tail and Swordfish II were.

"So, I guess I'll see you back on the Bebop?" I said, looking over at Faye who was alreadying boarding the Red Tail.

"Guess so" She replied back before closing the entrance onto the ship and taking off.

_I watched as she flew off into the distance. How did she know that I had thought of Julia? Was it that obvious? I don't think that every blonde I see is Julia, just most. I can't help it, once those thoughts start racing in my mind, I have no control. In a way, Faye and Julia are similar. They like to run off without saying a word, but when I see them again it gives me a since of relief to know their alright. I shouldn't be comparing the two since I have different feelings towards them. Julia will always be my first love, but Faye always seems to have a certain hold on me. I always wonder what will happen between Faye and I if I give up on Julia. Our relationship now isn't much, just two people that work together living on the same ship with an old man, a dog and a kid. I wonder what Faye thinks of me? Knowing her the one word to describe me in her mind is "Lunkhead". I'm not sure what's going to happen in the future, but If I want to straighten things out, I need to talk to Julia. I need to know what she's thinking! I need to know if she still loves me! I need to know if she's even alive! I won't be able to move on or be with her if I don't know any of these answers. If I saw her with Vicious, I would know her true feelings and would have to kill the both of them! I'm tired of all this shit! If I knew this was going to be how my life was, I would had never fallen inlove with her! I wouldn't be thinking about all this now, if it wasn't for that woman! If I hadn't have seen her today, I wouldn't want to blow my head off right now just to stop the thoughts! Who was she? How did she know Faye? Did Faye leave the Bebop just to meet her? Damn! I need to stop thinking about her. Laynia...? I sure as hell know she's not from around here. I need to know more about this woman. Better yet, I need to hurry up and catch this Bounty. I can't get off focus anymore, I need to keep my mind set on only one woman. 'Stella Raynie'._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Laynia's POV -**

_Looking into the face of that green haired man, reminded me of 'Mister Samurai'. Sam for short. I never knew his real name, I guess it's because I never really asked. I only called him 'Sam' because it was better than calling him 'Samurai'. I'm sure he hated it, but he never told me differently. To this day, I still don't know why he left. No goodbye, no letter, nothing. It's stupid to be inlove with a man you barely knew and didn't even know his first name. But, that's me. I don't regret falling inlove with him and I don't hate him for leaving. He was a man of mystery. He barely spoke about himself, while I told him everything. Maybe he left because he despised woman who talked to much? He was a good listener though, nodding his head and never taking his eyes off me as I spoke. I'm sure our relationship was one-sided. But... Maybe it wasn't love? Maybe I just enjoyed his company. Either way, I hope to see him again someday. I also hope to find my mother. Years of searching and it has led to nothing. It's hard to find someone you have very few memories of. The last time I saw her was the day of the accident. When I woke up, I was handed a folder and told "You're on your own". I didn't know the person who spoke those words and I didn't really know myself or what had happened. The only clues, were inside that folder I read._

**- Spike's POV -**

I walked down the stairs and sat on the old couch. It was quiet on the Bebop. I was going to enjoy it while it lasted. I pulled out my carton of cigarettes and lit one. I flung my head back, closing my eyes. When I opened them, Ed was standing there.

"What do'ya want?"

"Where's Faye Faye?!" she replied, running around.

"Don't know, she left Callisto before me" I say, taking a long drag. "Thought she would be here by now"

Jet walks in. "Find out anything?" he asks.

"Not much"

Jet groans and looks over to Ed. "Ed, I need you to get online and hack into every website and get information on this 'Stella Raynie"

"Can do!" She yells, sitting infront of her computer, slidding her goggles down onto her eyes.

I put my cigarette out in the ash tray and lay back on the couch with my hands behind my head.

"Who knew it would be this hard to get information on her"

"It would be easier if everyone was doing their part" he growls. "Where's Faye?!"

"Calm down, I'm here" she replies, walking down the steps.

"It's nice of you to finally join us" Jet says, glaring at her. "Have fun, wasting all your money on booze?"

She rolls her eyes. "I didn't have to waste my money on booze"

Jet's brows raise. "You got some guy to pay?"

"Not a guy a girl" I reply.

"Oh, I didn't know you changed teams" Jet said, chuckling.

Faye walked to where Ed was and sat in the chair. "It's not like that, she owed me"

"For what?" Jet asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Some old drunk was putting the moves on her and I shoo'd him away" she said, slightly smiling.

"That's it?!" I said, sitting up.

"That's it" she replied.

"Anyone mind telling me who this girl is?" Jet asked, staring at us.

"She's just a girl who happened to be at the same bar as me" Faye said, lighting a cigarette. "We talked for awhile, until this guy walked in" she said, pointing at me with the cigarette in her hand.

"Why did you go there?" Jet asked, with a confused look.

I sat back in the couch. "I got a lead on the Bounty, and it lead me to the bar"

Faye chuckled. "You should have seen his face when he walked in"

I glared over at her, knowing what she was about to say. I cut her off before she could speak a word.

"I checked out the bar and still nothing on Stella"

Jet looked at me, than back at Faye. "What face?"

"He thought she was Julia" Faye replied.

Jet smirked and put his cigarette out in the ash tray.

"You know how much he loves blondes" Faye says, streching her arms.

I give her an annoyed look. I open my mouth to say something when Ed chimes in.

"I found her, I found her, I found her!" she yells, throwing her arms in the air and laughing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Faye's POV -**

_Seeing that annoyed look on Spike's face gave me pleasure. I know I have feelings for him, but getting a good jab or two in him doesn't hurt. He probably could careless if I eventually confessed to "liking" him. I say "like", because I don't throw the "L" word around so easily. _

We all turn towards Ed. She's babbling words and staring wide-eyed through her goggles.

"WELL... WHAT IS IT?! Jet says, moving closer, eager to see the screen.

"Says here she is a murderer" Ed replies.

"What happened to 'possible murder?!" I say, crossing my legs.

"Well, 'Big Shot' got it wrong" Jet says, pushing Ed to the side. "She murdered her father when she was 18, shot him right in the head"

"Any reason why she did it?" Spike asks.

"Doesn't say, but her father use to be a famous hypnotist" Jet says.

"Wait... Didn't it say before she 'Brainwashes' people?!" Spike growls, looking at Jet. "I told you it was the same thing!"

"It's not the same, I already explained this!" Jet replies, giving Spike and evil look.

"Who cares if it's the same or not!" I say, trying to stop them from arguing. "Anything else we need to know?!"

Jet looks away from Spike and back onto the screen. "She only brainwashes people who she becomes close with. Once she has what she needs, she makes them forget about her and memories, such as where they work, who they know or anything from their past"

"Well, this doesn't make anything easier" Spike says, proping his chin up with his hand.

"There is one thing we can check out" Jet says. "Her father owned a small shop on Callisto, where he charged people for hypnosis. Maybe there's someone there who can give us more info"

"So... where exactly is this shop?" I ask with a yawn.

"Don't know. Guess will just have to walk around till we see this shop" he says, pointing at the picture on the screen.

I narrow my eyes and look at the picture. The shop was defiantly small. It looked to be on a corner and had a sign in the window that said "Come try hypnosis" in bright red letters.

"But, the guy is dead" Spike replies. "Wouldn't the shop be closed down since he's deceased?"

"Guess will find out" Jet smirkes, getting up and patting Ed on her head for her good work.

I groan and put my hand over my face. "Isn't it kind of late to be looking for this place now?!"

"It's never too late to get paid" Jets says, walking up the steps.

"Well, have fun with that" Spike says, getting up and sliding his hands into his pockets.

Jet stops at the top of the stairs. "You're not coming?" he asks.

Spike walks up the steps, past Jet and haults turning around before leaving. "It's 12:10, I'm going to sleep"

Jet looks at his watch and glares at the time. Not knowing it was really that late. Spike smirks and exits the door to his room.

"Well you heard him" I say, getting up from the chair and noticing Ed and Ein are following behind me. I get to the top of the steps and pat Jet on the shoulder. "Good luck finding it"

He rolls his eyes and I hear Ed behind me. "Bye, Bye!" she yells. Ein starts barking, making it seem like he's saying 'goodbye and goodnight' to the lunkhead. I chuckle and start walking to my room. As I'm walking down the hallway, I notice Spike is leaned up against the wall, staring at my every move. As if he was there waiting for me this whole time.

"What?" I ask, giving him a confused look.

"We need to talk" is all he says.

_I'll admit my heart skipped a beat when he said those words. Good thing Ed and Ein sleep on the other side of the hallway. I wouldn't want Ed to get suspicious and start asking all her questions as to why Spike wants to speak with me. I'm not really sure what he is going to say. I'm not nervous to be around him by myself, but I have a feeling this conversation is not going to be held in the hallway. NOW, being alone with him in a small room is MUCH different! _


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Faye's POV -**

Inside Spikes room I stood there frozen. He came inside and closed the door behind him. He walked over to his bed and sat down.

"Are you going to sit?" he said, looking up at me.

There was no way I was going to sit beside him in this cramped room. So, I gathered my thoughts and walked over to the dresser across from his bed and sat ontop, crossing my legs. It was silent after that. I looked around his room and ever so often we would exchange glances before looking away from one another. I gave out a sigh and decided to start up the conversation.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

He looked up at me with an annoyed look on his face. "Any reason why you told Jet about what happened at the bar?"

I rolled my eyes. "Is this the reason you wanted to talk? You're upset about something that wasn't that big of a deal"

"I'm not upset, I just want an answer" he replied.

"Look, it's late... So, I'll just say this. I wouldn't have said anything if none of what I told didn't happen. You put this on yourself"

He gave a slight smirk. "Alright... I'll ask another question. Are you jealous of Julia?"

I gripped onto the edge of the dresser. Why would he ask me that question?!

"Why would I be jealous of her?"

"Just admit it" he said.

My nails started to dig into the dresser. I had never been jealous of Julia! I admit that I wanted him to 'like' me and forget about her, but I wouldn't say that out loud.

"I can't admit to something that isn't true!"

I noticed that my voice had gotten louder with every word I spoke. I was annonyed to the point that it turned to anger. I wasn't going to let him tell me I was jealous, when that wasn't even it!

He stood up from his bed. "Fine... Since you won't admit to your emotions. I'll tell you something I already know"

"You don't know anything! Jealousy is an emotion I would never show!

I tried lowering my tone as much as I could. But, my blood was boiling and I never thought I would get this upset. Was I really jealous? I had never had that feeling before. So, was I expessing jealousy now?

"Well... I know you have feelings for me" he says, coming closer to me.

The words I had dreaded to hear were finally said. I loosened my grip from the dresser. My anger had changed to fear. I wanted to be the one to admit my feelings. Was I that transparent? I felt a knot form in my stomach and all I wanted to do was get out!

"Am I right?" he said, now standing infront of me.

My comfort level had dropped. A nervous feeling came over me. I looked away from his gaze as I felt a hand lift up my chin.

"So... I was right" he says, looking into my eyes.

I had no way of escaping. All I could do was stare into his eyes. I was still as a rock. At any moment I could have moved his hand away from my chin and left. But... I knew this moment would never happen again, so I sat there in awe. I finally mustered up the courage to speak.

"Y-Y-You're w-wrong..." I knew my voice was shaking, but I didn't care. I had to deny the truth, so I could still feel I had some dignity left.

He lowered his hand from my chin and slightly chuckled. "Faye... You should atleast be honest now. The truth is written all over your face"

He was right. It was too obvious. I had failed at hiding my feelings. I didn't even know how he felt towards me, but I was in no condition to ask him now.

"I-I'm sorry, b-but... It's not true..."

I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. The once strong and independent woman had now been broken down by the one person she didn't want to cry infront of. I held back as much as I could.

Spike rolled his eyes and slowly started to lean in. I couldn't comprehend what he was intending on doing, but than it hit me.

His eyes still open as he inched closer to my lips. "This is what you wanted... right?" he lifted his arm and cupped the back of my head with his hand.

His eyes were now closed. I grabbed my stomach as I felt the knot grow tighter. I had the urge to close my eyes... But, none of this felt right. I pushed him away and got up from the dresser. I took a few steps to were the sliding door was and stopped.

"You want to kiss me for the wrong reasons" I say, looking back at him.

He turned away from my gaze and sat back down on his bed. He slid his hand in his pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes. He took one out and lit it. He tossed the carton onto the dresser were I had sat and breathed in heavily. I was just about to leave when he muttered.

"Before you go, I wanted to say that I'm leaving after we catch this Bounty"

My heart jerked in my chest. I didn't want to look back, so I left without saying a word. As I walked to my room, I let myself fall apart. Tears streaming down my cheeks. I was regretting pushing him away from the kiss. Because I knew... This was the last time I would see him.

_I couldn't sleep that night. I tossed and turned, still feeling warm tears stream down my face. Why would he attempt to kiss me?Did he only say he was leaving, because I denied his kiss?No... he had probably planned on leaving before, but never did. I don't want him to go. I know he's only leaving, because he still wants to find Julia. I want him to stay, so I can tell him everything! Tell him he was right. Tell him that he can't leave. Tell him... That I 'love' him._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Spike's POV -**

_Waking up this morning, I wasn't sure what to expect. Would she speak to me? Would she acknowledge my existence or just pretend that I wasn't even there. Trying to kiss her and then saying this is what she wanted, probably wasn't the best way to get her to express her feelings. That is the one thing I regret. Now, I know she doesn't give a damn if I leave. I'd rather her hate me, than know I'm leaving to be with someone else._

Jet was already sitting on the couch when I walked in. "So, any luck last night?"

He narrowed his eyes, while blowing a cloud of smoke into the air. "Wasn't to hard to find"

"You really went out last night?" I say, raising a brow.

"No one else would, so I took it upon myself. The shop wasn't to far from that bar, just 2 blocks away" he replied, streching his arms and putting out his cigarette in the ash tray.

I pulled a cigarette from out of my pocket and lit it. "Well, lets go than... I'll tell Faye were leaving"

"No need, she's gone" he say.

Hearing those words made my heart drop. "Did she say where she was going?"

"Her exact word were, you lunkheads go find that Bounty on your own, I'll be coming back for my share later" he says, standing up. I smirk as we walk up the steps to our ships.

* * *

Landing on Callisto, I knew Faye would be around here somewhere. We walked past the bar as I followed Jet from behind. With my hands deep in my pockets, all I could think of was Faye and what happend last night. I knew that if I had choosen a different approach, I would have been able to kiss her. I wanted to know what it would feel like as our lips touched. Fading back to reality, we had reached the small shop at the corner. It was just like in the picture, except some of the red letters were missing, so it read 'Co e Try Hy no is' and the door looked like someone had kicked it down

"Did you do this?" I say, looking at Jet.

"It was locked" he replied.

I rolled my eyes as I stepped over the broken door. Inside the shop was dark. There was a counter that had a cash register and a few books laying around. While on the other side of the room there were a bunch of chairs sprawled out. I walked over to the cash register and pressed the 'cash' button. The reigster drawer popped open and it was empty.

"I already checked" Jet said, chuckling.

I lifted up the drawer and underneath it was a photo. I picked it up and flashed it towards Jet.

"Didn't check under the drawer I see"

He shot me an annoyed look and started scouting out the place. There were three people in the picture. An older man and woman with a little girl. I assumed the little girl was Stella, alongside her mother and father. I turned the picture over and noticed some numbers were written down. 15, 24 and 13. I slipped the picture into my pocket and glanced over at the scattered books. They were all about Hypnosis, except for one. The title read 'Brainwashing: The Science of Thought Control'.

"So this is the source of her skill" I say to myself.

Flipping through the pages, there was chapter after chapter of stages to control ones thoughts. There were also detailed pictures of the brain and many pages had words that had been high lighted. In one paragraph it read 'Each of these stages takes place in an environment of isolation, meaning all "normal" social reference points are unavailable, and mind-clouding techniques like sleep deprivation and malnutrition are a typically part of the process. There is often the presence or constant threat of physical harm, which adds to the target's difficulty in thinking critically and independently'. Reading this made me realize that this woman was a sick person.

"Spike, get over here" Jet yelled, forcing himself through the door at the very front of the room.

I closed the book and tossed it back onto the counter. Inside the next room was a large wooden desk and chair. Infront of it was beige therapist sofa. Jet was already snooping through a silver filing cabinet, while I checked the large closet. There was only a few suit jackets hanging up and a pair of black shoes on the floor.

"Found anything?" Jet asked, now looking inside the wooden desk drawers.

I was about to close the sliding door when I noticed a black safe in the very back corner of the closet. "I think we got something" I reply, digging into the corner and retrieving the safe.

Jet bends down and spins the dial on the safe. "It's locked, we need to find a code to unlock it"

Hearing the word 'code', I remebered the picture I found. I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. "Try this..."

He gazes at the numbers on the back, while turning the dial. He pulls on the lever and the safe creaks open.

**A/N: The book "Brainwashing: The Science of Thought Control" is real and is written by, Author Kathleen Taylor.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Faye's POV -**

_Leaving early in the morning was the best thing to do. I don't regret abandoning the Bounty. I've done somewhat of my share of help and I have to much on my mind. After what happened, I had no intentions of roaming around Callisto with Spike to try and find this little shop. I didn't want to see him at all. Just looking at him would have made me burst into tears. He had made up his mind without me, In fact, he didn't even think about me at all! I know it's selfish of me to say this, but I don't care anymore! If he already knew my true feelings for him, than he should have just given up on Julie and fallen in love with me!_

The cold breeze swept through my hair as I walked down the narrow alley. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I wasn't going to step foot in that bar! It was too obvious of a place to look, even though in the back of my mind I knew Spike wasn't going to look for me. I still had some shred of hope though. I had been walking around for hours. I knew by now Spike and Jet were out searching for the shop, so I thought of going back to the Bebop. Even though Ed and Ein would be around to bug me, It beat staying out here in the cold. I was about to hop into the Red Tail when a voice caught my attention.

"Nice to see you again Faye..."

I turned around and spotted Laynia staring up at me "Didn't think I would see you again..."

She chuckled. "What brings you back to Callisto?"

I wasn't going to mention the ordeal with Spike is what brought me back. " Ehh, no reason... Just decided to drop by... I was just about to..." She cut me off before I could finish.

"So, where's your roommate?" she asked.

I knew who she was speaking of, the moment she uttered those words. "Spike? Who knows..." I tried to play off her question the best I could.

"I see..." She mumbles. "Well, I was just about to go home. Care to come over for a drink and chat a little?"

A free pass to avoid Ed and Ein? There was no doubt I was going to pass this up. "Sure, why not..." I reply, climbing down from the Red Tail.

* * *

We walked a few miles, before reaching an apartment building. It wasn't too clean of a place. The building was broken down and you could hear tenants yelling from their rooms. Her apartment was on the 3rd floor. The inside of the room was better than the outside. It was small, but pretty homey.

"You're probably wondering why I live in such a dump..." she says, taking off her coat.

"The thought never crossed my mind"

She smirks. "The rent here is low, so there's not much to complain about"

I look around the room before sitting down on the couch. The walls were a shade of off white. In the corner of the room was a large shelf of books.

"So, I assume you like to read...?" I ask, pointing to the rows of books on the shelf.

"You could say it was a hobby of mine" she replies. walking into her small kitchen. "Do you perfer something strong?"

I shake my head in her direction. "No booze for me. Do you have coffee?" I knew drinking wasn't a good idea in the state I was in.

"Is black alright?" she says.

I nod my head. "Is it okay if I smoke?"

"Go ahead... As long as you can spare me one?" she replies, grabbing an ash try.

I smirk as I pull out two cigarettes from the carton in my jacket pocket. She walks over setting the ash try on the coffee table and sits across from me in a chair. I hand her the cigarette as I light mine. I pass my lighter to her as she does the same. Inhaling deeply and slowly blowing a cloud of smoke into the air she passes the lighter back.

"Coffee will be ready in a few" she says.

"So... Any luck finding your mother?"

"I haven't had any luck in years..." she replies, leaning over and tapping ash into the ash tray. "I'm not sure where she could be... I've been looking for her since the accident"

I rose a brow. "An accident...?"

She grinned before putting her cigarette out in the tray and walking back to the kitchen. "We were both in a space shuttle crash"

I froze. Was it just a coincidence? "How long ago was it?"

She walked back over with two mugs in her hands, setting them both down on the coffee table. "I'm not sure... I was put into a cryogenic sleep. When I woke up, I was alone. I'm not even sure if my mother is still alive or not"

This wasn't a coincidence?! She was on the same shuttle! "Y-you were t-there too...?" I mumble, putting my cigarette out in the tray next to my coffee.

She gives me a confused look. "What do you mean?"

I wasn't sure whether or not to say I was present that day too, but before I knew it the words slipped out. "I-I-I was on the same shuttle..." I reply, picking the mug up and taking a long sipping of the warm coffee.

She gives me a strange look and then smirks. "I know..."

I wasn't sure if she heard me right. "What? What do you mean... You know...?" I say

She gives me a smug look. "Because... I know allot about you Faye"

Nothing was making since. It felt as if she was playing a joke on me. I was starting to feel light-headed before I could reply back. She walks over to the large bookshelf and pulls out a yellow manila folder.

"This is how I learned so much about you..." she says, lifting the folder up in her hand. She walks over and sits beside me. My vision was starting to blur.

"I see the coffee is kicking in" she says, giving me a sinister smile.

"W-what did y-you d-d-d-o-o..." Before I could finish my sentence, I blacked out.

In that moment, all I could think about was Spike. I wanted him to save me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Laynia's POV -**

I sat there, looking down at Faye. She was no longer conscious, but sound asleep. The pills I had slipped into her coffee had worked like a charm. I rolled my eyes as I noticed the spilled coffee and broken mug.

"You broke a good mug and dirtied my floor..." I say, shaking my head as I pull Faye by her arms to the empty guest bedroom.

* * *

**- Spike's POV -**

_A week passed, and Faye was still gone. I have to admit, I was a little worried and wondered when she would be back, but I was more focused on catching this Bounty. Once we got the safe open, we found various files inside. _

"Find anything..?" I ask, looking at Jet as I rummage through papers.

"Nothing yet... These are mostly just information on patients" he replies.

There were at least 10 or 20 color coated files. All of the patients were woman. I was pretty sure the colors symbolized something, but I wasn't eager to find out. I just wanted information on one person and it seemed like these files lead to a dead end.

"Look at this..." Jet says, handing me a picture paper clipped to a pieces of paper. "Isn't that the woman in the picture you found in the cash register?"

Looking at the photo, I realize the two woman are very similar. "Yeah... That's the mother"

"So... Why would there be paperwork on her?" he replies.

I shrug. "I don't know... Maybe she had tried hypnosis before?"

He smirks. "Well... according to this she 'tried' numerous times..." he says, waving the paper in his hand.

I took the sheet from him and skimmed through it. It showed a list of dates and times. "Why so many?"

"Either she had been a patient of his for a long time or he was trying to manipulate her" he says, tossing the file onto the table and streching his arms.

I lean back on the old couch and pull out a cigarette from my pocket. I light it, inhaling deeply. As I quietly sit there, blowing clouds of smoke into the air, Ed barges down the stairs.

"Can Ed help?!" She says, running circles around the table where the files lay scattered.

"Knock yourself out" I reply, laying my head back and shutting my eyes.

I can still hear her running, until I hear a loud thud. I violently lift my head up from the sound. Ed was now face down on the floor, laughing. She had literally knocked herself out, by tripping over the very edge of the table. Some of the files and papers had fallen to the ground. I shook my head, resuming to my comfortable position. I didn't want her to actually 'knock herself out' but, it was Edward I was talking about.

Grabbing the file closest to her on the floor, she started reading out loud. "Lets see, lets see, lets see... Laynia Steler..."

I had once again been disturbed, but for a good reason this time. I put my cigarette out in the ash tray and reached a hand out towards Edward. "Let me see that!"

She hands it over, than reaches for the next closest file. I exam the papers inside. This was the exact woman from the bar. I studied the information, until I finally realized something.

I glance over to Jet who was now typing away on the computer. "Hey... What is Bounty's full name?"

He looks up from the screen. "Stella Raynie... Why?"

A grin starts to form on my face. "You won't believe this..." I reply, walking over to him. "Look at this woman"

He looks at the picture, than back to the screen. "What about her?" he asks.

"This is that blonde from the bar"

"You mean the one you thought was Julia?" he says, looking up, smirking.

I roll my eyes. "Anyway... Pull up the information and picture of Stella"

He types and clicks around, until the page with her info popped up. "Take a look at the names" I say.

He looks back and forth from one name to the next and gives me a confused look. At this point I knew he wasn't going to figure it out, so I explained.

"If you take the letters from 'Stella Raynie" and mix them up, you can form the name 'Laynia Steler"

He peers back and forth one last time, until it finally clicks in his head. "So... She created herself a new identity"

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I'm having terrible writer's block today-_- BUT... Don't worry, the next chapter will be much longer. Also, this story will be coming to an end fairly soon. Only a couple of chapters left! If you have enjoyed this Fanfiction so far, make sure to check my newest fiction on "Paranormal Activity". I have appreciated all the reviews, and I would especially like to thank, 'Liz-Sakura' for reviewing and following this story from the beginning!:)***


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**- Faye's POV -**

My eyes flutter as I awaken. The room is dark and the windows are covered with newspaper. There was no furniture, just an empty open area. I was hand-cuffed to a steel pipe leading from the floor to the ceiling. I was weak. My mouth was dry and my wrists were red and raw from how tight the cuffs were.

The door opened and a woman walked in. "So, your awake again I see..."

I squint my eyes as a bright ray of sunshine shots through the open door. "A-again-n?" I reply, softly.

She bends down beside me, holding a glass of water in one hand and two white pills in the other. "Yes, again... You've been in and out of consciousness for weeks"

I was light headed, but I could comprehend her word enough to reply again. "W-weeks-s-s?"

She smirks. "Actually... I think its been a month already... Now, open up!" she says, shoving the pills towards my face.

I turn my head from side to side as she vigorously tries to put them into my mouth. "Now Faye, don't be so stubborn?!"

She sets the water down onto the floor and clutches my face with her open hand. She pried open my mouth and forced the pills down my throat. I started to choke, until she lifted the glass of water to my lips. I gulped down as much as I could. Water was spilling onto the floor and my clothes, but I didn't care because I desperately needed to quench my thirst.

She chuckled. "See... Doesn't that feel better?"

I glared at her. Why was she keeping me here? What does she get from locking me up in this room? I had many questions to ask , but I had little to no strength to speak.

"Why-y-y..?"

She tilts her head. "Why... Why what?" Than like a light bulb had just went off in her brain, she answered. "Oh... You mean why am I doing this to you?"

I stare at her, hoping she wasn't expecting to me reply back. "Well... You have something I want" she says, grinning evilly.

_I didn't understand. What could she possibly want from someone like me? I mean, couldn't she have already gotten it by now since she's held me captive for so long? _

"M-m-money?" I say.

She laughs maniacally. "Money?! Oh, no... I already have too much of that! It's practically worthless..."

_Nothing was adding up! She didn't want money... Which was the only obvious thing... I didn't have anything else?!_

I sat there, feeling sleepily once again, but still pondering amorously. The woman grinned as she watched me struggle trying to stay awake and think. "Look... I'll save you the time by just telling you... Besides, you won't remember anything anyway"

I could feel myself starting to nod off. I realized the pills she had forced me to consume were having this effect. I needed to stay awake as long as possible to hear her twisted plan. But... the only thing I could think about was why she said I wouldn't 'remember anything'?

"First things first... My name isn't Laynia, It's Stella" she says. "Second... You have something or shall I say 'someone' that I want. And third, you're in the way of me getting what I want. So... I have to get rid of you..."

_I was completely lost. She wasn't making any sense. Who was she speaking of? I didn't know anybody? I was a loner, just somebody trying to figure out about them-self and their past. I wasn't even sure who this woman was?! I assumed she knew me, since she knew my name. But... I had never meet this woman in my life._

I widened my eyes, feeling woozy. I gathered up the last bit of my strength and said. "S-someone will f-find me-e-e..."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really...? Who...?! Oh, wait... You think Spike will come and save you?!" She got up, laughing lightly and walked towards the door.

"Sorry Faye... But, he's not coming..." She said, before closing the door behind her.

_I was once again alone, in what was now, a dim empty room. The sun was beaming onto the news papered windows. There was a long tear down the middle of one of the newspapers, so the light shined through and formed a bright spot on the floor. I didn't know how much longer I was going to be kept in this room. I was hungry and cold from my wet stained clothes. This woman had a strong motive for keeping me here, but I still didn't understand. She had explained everything, but it just went through one ear and out the other. My mind was blank. I had given up on trying to stay awake. The pills were too strong and my eyes were shutting on their own. Thinking back to what she had said, I didn't know the person she had spoke of. Who was this 'Spike'?_

* * *

** A/N: Sorry for the wait, I was on vacation for a few days. BUT, I am back and I will be updating Chapters more often! If you have any suggestions on a new story or theme I should write about, let me know! R&R :)***


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**-Laynia's POV-**

_I've had this girl captive for over a month now... Where the hell is Spike?! Shouldn't he be out looking for her by now... Isn't he worried about this bitch?! My patience is wearing thin... __**VERY**__ thin! If he isn't going to come looking for her, than I'll have to go look for him! I don't get it... They apparently live together and he isn't out searching?! No posters, no flyers, no missing person issued on TV... __**NO NOTHING**__?! This is ridiculous... What is he to her?! I'm tired of waiting, I want him __**NOW**__! And this time... He's not getting away... I love him. I don't care if I have to kill this bitch! I'll do __**anything**__ to get my Samurai back..._

* * *

**-Spike's POV-**

"Where's Faye Faye?" Ed cries, laying on the floor, with a pout on her face.

"I don't know, kid..." I reply, trying not to look too concerned.

_Deep down, the worry was consuming me. Faye's never been gone for this long before. Had I upset her so much that she just decided never to come back. I was starting to have dreams about her almost every night. My whole train of thought has been about her. And, to make things worse... We still haven't caught that damn Bounty! We have no leads on this bitch! Jet and I have gone back and forth to Callisto trying to find 'Laynia' but, still nothing! Where the hell is she hiding?!_

Jet walks in and slumps down into the couch. "So... Whose turn is it..?" he says, covering his face with his arm.

"I'll go..." I say, lighting a cigarette.

"Good... because, I'm sick of going out in the damn cold for nothing..." he replies.

"You and me, both.."

I trudge up the steps. I sigh heavily as I blow a cloud of smoke into the air. Thoughts of Faye run through my head as I board the Swordfish. I take off, knowing that once again I'll be walking around Callisto, freezing my ass off trying to find that damn brainwashing bitch. An incoming transmission flickers on my ships screen.

"What the hell...?" The silhouette of a person appears.

"Well... Hello Spike..." A woman's voice says.

I grin as the picture clears up. "Laynia..."

She smirks. "I'm glad you remember me."

"How'd you get transmission to my ship?"

She slightly chuckles. "Does it really matter..."

"Not at all... You're a hard woman to find."

"Oh, so you were looking for me?" she says, raising an eyebrow, smiling.

"You could say that..."

She grins. "Well, how about we meet somewhere?"

_She took the words right out of my mouth. She's making things so much easier for me. _"You're in luck... I'm on Callisto now."

"Meet me at the bar then" she replies.

"You trying to get me drunk?"

She smirks as the transmission cuts out. I hop out of the Swordfish, thinking to myself how much better could this day get?! Then I realized, catching this Bounty isn't going to bring Faye back. I know she said she would return for the money, but now I have little faith in that happening. I've now lost two woman in my life. But for some reason, Julia doesn't seem as important to me anymore. All I want is Faye back. It's times like this, that I regret not forcing myself to kiss her. I would at least have something to remember her by, even if she wanted it or not.

* * *

**A/N: I know I always say this but, this Chapter is DEFINITELY shorter than the others. Don't worry, next Chapter will be longer and everything will be coming to a head. I'm sad to end this story, but this was my first Fanficiton and I just hope you all like the Plot and my OC. Don't forget to R&R and many new stories to come!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**-Faye's POV-**

_No one was coming for me. My hopes of being saved have been shattered. The broken pieces scattered, and there was no way of mending them back together. I didn't want to face the truth. I didn't want to face the fact that I was alone and was probably going to die here. It was beginning to become hard to breathe. My mouth was dry and it pained me to swallow. My stomach ached from starvation. I hadn't eaten in over a month. My daily routine was wake up, wait till the woman came into the room, drugged me, and than eventually, pass out. She would often come in during the night and have conversations with me, but I have no recollection of what she would say. I was incoherent, but I could see her lips moving. I woke up one morning and realized my mouth was duct taped. Had this woman finally left me for dead. I was scared. I was __**truly **__afraid and I had never been scared so easily in my life. I was always brave and witty and knew I could get out of sticky situations, but this time was different. This evil human being knew what she was doing. She drained the life out of me and figured a messed up girl like me would be an easy target. I was a hostage that knew nothing of the criminals motive._

I lay on the hard ground, staring at the ceiling. Hoping my fate would come quickly. The tape covering my mouth was stinging my chapped lips. If someone were to rip it off, I was sure to bleed. I shuffled my body as the cuffs chafed my wrist's. They were already red and bruised, but the chafing caused no pain. I was numb, so I felt nothing. As I wiggled around trying to position myself comfortably, I heard a door open. As I listened, I started to hear voices. I heard the woman laughing, but I also heard a second person. It was faint at first, but than I realized it was the voice of a male. I quickly sat up with what little energy I had. I started to scream. My cries for help were muffled by the tape, but I wasn't going to give up! I began banging on the wall with my foot, trying to make as much noise as possible. This was the only chance I had left... I needed this man to hear!

* * *

**-Spike's POV-**

"You made it..." Laynia said, smiling and taking a sip of her drink.

I took a seat on the stool beside her. She was wearing a slick black dress and her lips were coated with a bright red lipstick. "You sure are dressed up..."

She smirked. "This old thing... I've had it for a while..."

I knew she was lying, she had something _good_ planned for me. "I see..." The bartender came up and sat a glass down in front of me. "What'll be?" he said.

I rose a hand up. "Nothing for me.."

Laynia turned, raising an eyebrow. "Trying to achieve sobriety..?" she said, setting her glass down.

I smirked. "Nahh... Just not in the mood to drink."

She tossed some Woolongs onto the counter and stood, picking up her coat beside her and putting it on. "Then, lets get out of here..."

"Where are you taking me now?" I ask, following behind her.

"My place.." She replies. _So, this is her plan... Should've known..._

* * *

"Why does someone like you, live in this beat up apartment building..?" I say, looking around, disgustedly.

She chuckles, unlocking the door. "It's not as bad inside, as it is outside..." she replies, walking in.

She was right, the inside did look somewhat nice. But, I do have to say the Bebop was much better. I walk over and plop down on the couch. I pull out a cigarette and raise it. "May I...?"

She nods and sits down on the coffee table in front of me. I take out my lighter, sparking it a few times before it lights. I inhale deeply, shoving the lighter deep into my pocket. "So... What am I here for..." I say, blowing smoke out to the side.

She grins, leaning over, exposing much of her breasts and taking the cigarette out of my mouth and placing it in between her lips. "What do you think you're here for?" she says, taking a long drag.

"I'm sure you have something in mind..."

She smiles at me seductively, putting the cigarette out in the ash tray beside her. She grabs me by my tie and leads me to another room. Surprisingly, I'm led into her bedroom and she pushes me on the bed, climbing onto of me. "Is this what you think I had in mind..." she says, leaning down, kissing my neck.

I smirk, flipping her onto the bed, raising her arms above her head. "I knew this is what you had in mind... Stella..."

She looks up at me shocked. "What...?!"

_**'Click, Click'**_

"You can't fool me..." I say, getting up, standing beside the bed I had now cuffed her left wrist too. "I figured you out a long time ago..."

She smirks, sitting up, pulling at the cuff as it clangs against the metal bed post. "Took you long enough... now let me go..."

**'**_**Thump, Thump'**_

I look around.

_**'Thump, Thump, Thump'**_

The sound was coming from the other side of the wall. "What's over there...?" I say, heading towards the door.

"SAM!" she screams._ Sam? Who's Sam...?!_ I spin around. She has a gun in her hand, pointed towards me. "She can't have you..." she says.

_She? And, who knew this bitch slept with a gun under her pillow?!_


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**-Laynia's POV-**

_I was tricked! How could I be so dense?! I thought this was what he wanted. I was too engulfed in the moment to realize he had pulled cuffs out from his back pocket. I was stuck, and I let it happen so easily..._

"SAM!" _He can't leave me... _"She can't have you..." _What am I saying?! I can't think straight... Wait! My gun is under my pillow!_

He quickly turns around in one swift motion. I point the gun... Straight at his heart.

"What did you call me?" he says, raising his hands up slowly. _Does he not remember? Why is he acting this way..._

"Do you not remember me?!" I cry, trying not to tremble the gun in my hand.

He raises an eyebrow. His cold expression never changes. "What are you talking about, Stella?" _Why is he calling me that?! I never told him..._

"Stop calling me that! My name is Laynia!"

"You really believe your name is, Laynia?" he says.

"That is my name! I never told you about Stella..." _How did he find out? He left me... _"Why did you leave me, Sam?!"

"Who is Sam?" he retorts.

"You're Sam?! Now answer my question..!" _He's playing games with me... He trying to avoid the question..._

He lowers his arms, staring at the shaking gun in my hand. "You won't shot me, Stella... Not in that condition..." A grin forms on his lips.

_**'Bang'**_

"You really thought I wouldn't shot you..." _No... What have I done?!_

I shot him. I shot him in the shoulder. I didn't miss, like I had planned too. He was gripping onto his shoulder. Blood seeping through his shirt.

"You souldn't have underestimated me, Sam. I've had practice at a young age with a gun." _Stop talking... You can't tell him?!_

"You psycho bitch?!" he cries, wincing in pain. _Psycho? I'm not a psycho?! Who is this man in front of me..._

"You see, I was in a similar situation when I was younger. Only... I killed him. The bullet went right through my fathers skull! He was a cheater and a manipulator! He hurt my mother and I. I couldn't stand seeing my mother in pain. So, I took his gun from his desk drawer and shot him! Actually... I shot him a few times, only the first one went straight into his brian."

His cold expression changed to pure disgust. His eyes pierced through my body. "You're a sick woman..." _Sick? I did what was right?!_

"You don't mean that, Sam. You love me." I say, smiling.

He stands up, letting go of his wounded shoulder. "I could never love someone like you... Just looking at you makes me sick..."

_**'Bang, Bang, Bang'**_

* * *

**-Spike's POV-**

_She was lucky with her first shot. I was too quick for her next rounds._

I dodged behind the wooden dresser as bullets flew. "Take back what you said, Sam! I know your lying!"

"My fucking names not Sam!" I yell, taking my Jericho out. _Shit... Jet's going to kill me for this..._

"Sam, come out... I promise I won't shot at you..." she says, in a soft tone.

I stand up, turning out from behind the dresser, gun cocked. "I can't promise that I wont!"

_**'Bang'**_

* * *

**-Faye's POV-**

_The yelling and screaming was one thing, but the gun shots were unexpected. My legs were tired from slamming them against the wall. I tried to listen to what they were saying, but it was no use. The walls were thick. I was scared for the mans life. Did she kill him? Did he even hear me at all? I was upset an angry, but I couldn't show it. I was done for... It became quiet. Was the fight over with? Had she diposed of him already? I knew at any moment she would come through the door. Would she still be angry to the point where she would come and shoot me too? To be honest, I would be happy if she shot me. I would rather die quickly than slowly wither away in this dark room. _

A door slammed shut. Foot steps that were faint at first, got louder and closer. I was nervous... but, I was ready for whatever was to come. I had prepared myself a long time ago for anything. The door swung open, and the light shot in. A figure stood before me at the doorway. I couldn't make out the person. The light was too bright, and my eyes couldn't focus. The figure said nothing, only walked closer. My heart was racing and my eyes still blurred. I knew who it was, so I just shut my eyes... Waiting


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**-Laynia's POV-**

_What's going on?! I can't hear anything. Am I dead? Wait... I can't be. My eyes are still open! What did he do to me?! I can't move! No, he's getting away! Sam, wait! __**PLEASE! **__Don't leave me again! Dammit, come on... Move! That bastard! He did this... Why?! Aghh, my head hurts... Wait, what is this... It's blood?!_

* * *

**-Spike's POV-**

"Damn, my shoulder hurts!" I say, walking out, headed towards the room next room. "Good thing I have better aim, than that bitch!"

I grab onto my shoulder as I use my free hand to open the door. Inside it was dark and the windows were lined with newspaper. "What the hell..."

In the corner of the room was a person. _It can't be..._

It wasn't just anybody. It was a woman. The woman I had been so worried about. The woman who I had been looking for. I walked closer to her. Her eyes were shut and she looked in such bad shape. I had never seem her like this before. Her clothes were dirty. Her wrists were badly bruised and red. She looked weak and frightened. She looked like a totally different person. I bent down beside her and touched her cheek.

"Faye..."

Her eyes shot open. Her beautiful greens eyes gazing at me. My heart skipped a beat. "I'm going to get you out." I said, smiling.

I stood up and went out searching for the key. I rummaged through drawers and cabinets in the kitchen. Then I looked to the bedroom. I walked in and started looking through the bed side drawer. I found a set of keys and took them out, slamming the drawer shut. I looked to the bed. Stella laid there, motionless. Her eyes shut, but her chest faintly moving up and down. _She's alive?! Well... Jet will be happy about this._

I called him. His face finally popped up after a few minutes. "What is it?" he says.

"I got Stella."

"What?! You did..?" he retorts.

"Yeah, she shot me..." I say, showing him the blood on my clothes and hands.

"She's alive... Right?!" he says, furrowing his brows.

"Yeah, she is... We just had a little back and forth 'gun play'."

He rolls his eyes. "Where are you..."

"Some shitty apartment, a few miles away from the bar. You can't miss it. Oh, and I found Faye."

He gives me a confused look. "Stella had her capative in one of her rooms in her apartment. She's in pretty bad shape." I say.

He sighs heavily. "I'm on my way..."

* * *

**-Faye's POV-**

"He's alive?!" I say in my head as I gaze at him. His warm hand pressed against my cheek. So gentle. My heart was overwhelmed with emotion.

"I'm going to get you out..." He said, before leaving the room.

_I was so happy. I was about to give up on life... On everything! And now, I'm free! I wish I knew his name, so I could thank him. _

He came back in with a set of keys in his hands. I watched him as he bent down beside me and started putting every key into the hand cuffs.

_**'Click'**_

The cuffs slipped off. I looked at my wrist's, than back at him. "Do they hurt..?" he said, moving the tip of his fingers across my red, raw and brusied wrist. I shook my head, even though it pained me when they were touched. I looked to his shoulder. His shirt was stained red. He noticed my gaze and lightly chuckled. "Don't worry, Faye. I'll be alright." _How does he know my name?_

I tried to stand up, but I couldn't hold my weight. My legs were wobbly and I was shaking uncontrolably. "Just stay still, Faye..." the green haired man said. "Jet's on his way." _Jet? Who's Jet?_

The man scooted beside me and put his arm around my shoulder. "You're safe now."

His gentle words rang in my ears. He was right. I was finally safe. His embrace was kind and I felt tears well up in my eyes. I laid my head on his un-wounded shoulder. I could feel his head rest on top of mine. I didn't care how he knew my name. I didn't care what was going to happen. All I knew was that I was happy where I was right now. And before I knew it, I drifted off into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be the Finale. BUT... Don't be too upset, because I have decided to making a sequel to this story. It will be all about Spike and Faye and maybe a little about Laynia?! Soooooo, you'll have to read it to find out. I hope you have enjoyed reading this Fanfiction, because I have enjoyed writing it! This was my first Fanfiction and I feel it was a total success! Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this story. You guys are my motivation! R&R***


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cowboy Bebop. It belongs to its RIGHTFUL owner. ONLY the original characters are mine.**

**-Laynia's POV-**

_"Who might you be...?" the blonde man said with a raised brow._

_I looked him up and down, confused. "Laynia... Whats with the get-up?"_

_He chuckled. "You can't tell a Samurai, when you see one..?!"_

_He wasn't a bad looking fellow. I just didn't understand his way of dressing. "So... What brings you here, Mr. Samurai?" I say._

_He grins. "No reason... Just riding where ever my horse takes me."_

_"I see. So, you're a drifter?"_

_"You could say that..." he replies._

_Before I knew it, he was staying at my place. I didn't really invite him to stay, he just never left. I was pretty annoyed by him at first with his arrogant, cocky ways. But, after awhile my feelings slowly started to change. We would have deep conversations. I would do most of the talking, but he was a good listener. He wasn't really into asking questions, but I didn't mind. It was nice to have someone around instead of being alone._

_"So, tell me about you?" I say._

_He grinned. "Nothing really to say..."_

_"There has to be something... I've told you a lot about myself."_

_"I use to be a Cowboy." he retorts. "I also use to be a Bounty Hunter."_

_I never understood why I wasn't afraid of him finding out about the 'real' me. I was so caught up in my lies, I never really bothered to worry. He seemed like a smart guy, but I felt I was fooling him so easily. He never talked about himself again after that. Months had passed and I developed feelings for him. I never would've thought, I would fall in love with a guy who enjoyed 'dressing up'. _

_"I love you..."_

_"Why?" he says._

_"Because... You've stayed with me for so long and I've told you personal things about myself. I just started having feelings for you and I thought you should know. I was alone, before you came along and it makes me happy to see your face everyday..." _

_I had plenty more to say before he kissed me. I was so happy that he accepted my feelings... Or, so I thought..._

_"Sam, are you here..?!" I yelled. _

_It was silent, the apartment was empty. I had assumed he had gone out. A few days passed and he still hadn't returned. I was worried. Did something happen to him? Was he injured or hurt? Weeks passed and still nothing. My worst fear was he was dead. Then, It came to me..._

_"He left me..." I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "Was I not enough?! Had he just toyed with my feelings and felt nothing towards me..."_

I opened my eyes. The scene was a blur. Was I dreaming? I looked around. I was in a bed, a curtain draped at the front of the room. Where was I? A woman dressed in white, pushed the curtain aside and walked in.

"You're awake." she said, with a bright smile on her face. _Who was she?_

She came to my bedside and lightly touched my head. "Looks like we need to change your bandages." she remarks. _Bandages..?_

My head was throbbing. She unwrapped the white bandage and set them into a silver tin. As I watched her, I noticed red blotches on the old bandage. _What... What's that?!_

I lifted my arm to touch the side of my head as she turned to the cabinet. The woman spun around and widened her eyes as she looked at my action. "No, no no!" she cried, as she grabbed my arm and lowered it back down to my side. "You can't touch it... The area's very sensitive since the doctor removed the bullet." _Bullet... What bullet?!_

* * *

**-Faye's POV-**

I slept really well with the green haired man by my side. But, when I woke up I was in a room. I had something in my arm, that was connected to a thin tube. I wasn't scared, but I was a little nervous about where I was. When I looked over, I saw the man in the apartment sitting in a chair.

He slightly smiled. "I'm glad you're awake."

I smiled back at him. His shoulder was in a sling. "H-how long have you been sitting there-e..?" I said, now being able to speak much clearer.

"Since they brought you in. I wanted to make sure you were going to be okay." he says.

"Well, what about you? Are you alright?"

He looks to his shoulder. "You mean this? I'll be fine. It was a bitch to get in this thing, but I'll live."

I chuckle. "Thanks for getting me out of there."

"I'm just glad I found you. I thought you were gone for good this time." he says. '_Gone for good'..? What is he talking about? _"Anyway, the doctor says you have to stay here for a few days before you can come back to the Bebop."

"The Bebop..?" I say.

He grins. "Yeah. You're coming back with us, right?"

"With us? Why would I go with you... I don't even know you..."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Too much of a Cliff Hanger? I'm sad to say this is the Final chapter, BUT I'm happy about the Sequel. I hope you enjoyed this story and look out for the Sequel coming out sometime in July. I'm still working on it, but it's coming along very well. Thank you to everyone who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed this story and any of my other Fanfiction's. Don't forget to R&R if you haven't yet :)**


End file.
